Digital frequency circuits such as synthesizers, filters and phase locked loops many times require output frequencies which have a 50/50 duty cycle and are of odd frequency multiples. In the prior art, where a common clock frequency was used it was very difficult to provide if at all a divider circuit which would maintain the original symmetry or 50/50 duty cycle of the master clock frequency when it was necessary to divide down by an odd multiple. Output waveforms having a 50/50 duty cycle duration are advantageous from a frequency filtering standpoint since they will have a spectral distribution consisting only of odd harmonics.